


Tool Shed

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Lee Sunho | Andy/Park Choongjae | Junjin, Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Park Choongjae | Junjin
Kudos: 3





	Tool Shed

Junjin groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a dark room. The floor was cold under Junjin's naked body.

Naked body?!

Junjin looked down to see he was indeed naked. He tried to move his arms but they couldn't. He looked over and saw they were chained to the wall. He tugged on the chains.

Who did this?!

He sighed after a few minutes of panicking. He looked around in the dark room, the only light came from a small window on the opposite wall. It was close to the ceiling and had three bars across it. He frowned and wondered how he got into this room.

He was drunk.

He had blacked out.

Someone was with him...but who?

Junjin jumped slightly when he heard a door open. He heard steps walking towards him. He saw a figure in the faint light.

Who was it?

The person moved closer, "Oh Jinnie~"

Junjin's back straightened. That voice.

The person squatted down in front of Junjin, "How do you feel?"

"Where am I?" Who are you?" Junjin asked.

The person's hand grabbed his thigh, "We're in a warehouse. You know who I am..."

Junjin gulped, "Um..."

The hand slowly ran up his thigh, "I am older than you. More handsome..."

"Eric?!" Junjin asked.

He laughed, "Yes, my dear Jinnie~"

"What the hell, man!?" Junjin tugged on the chains, "Let me go!"

"No." The older man simply said, "I want to have fun."

Fun?

"W-Why chain me up?" Junjin asked.

"Cause it's sexy~" Eric said his hand now dancing over the younger man's lifeless cock.

Junjin blushed as he tried to back away from the man's hand, "Why am I naked?!"

"For fun!" Eric yelled, happily, "I wanna play with you, my Jinnie!"

"B-But...agh..." Junjin closed his eyes when the older man grabbed his cock.

Eric hummed as he stroked Junjin. The younger man tried to get his arms free, "D-Don't..."

"You'll enjoy this...trust me." Eric said as he got Junjin hard, "I need to get naked too!"

Junjin panted slightly, unsure what was going on. He watched Eric's silhouette get naked.

Junjin noticed Eric was humming 'Wa'.

Eric was now naked and got on his knees, his hands finding the younger man's erection, "Let's play fire hose..."

"Fire hose?" Junjin asked.

"Yea it's where I tug you so hard you cum onto the fire inside my heart..." Eric said, smoothly.

Fire inside his heart?!

Junjin laughed, "That's so...gah!"

Eric went away with the tugging, "The fire is getting worse, hurry Jinnie~"

"S-Stop..." Junjin's head fell back with a groan.

Moment later Junjin did cum into Eric's hand.

Eric hummed again wiping Junjin's seed on his abs, "That calmed the fire..."

Junjin panted, "C-Can I go?"

"Oh no..." Eric said stroking Junjin's cock again, "That was just the start."

Only the start?!

Eric kept stroking, "The weather is nice tonight..."

Junjin stared at where he thought Eric's face was. What was with Eric?!

Eric got Junjin hard again and stopped touching him, "Next we'll play...lollipop!"

Junjin sighed drastically, "Let me guess you suck me off?"

"I don't suck you off..." Eric said standing up, "You suck me, Jinnie~"

Eric shoved his cock into Junjin's face. Junjin sighed through his nose but wrapped his lips around Eric anyways. The older man grabbed Junjin's hair, as he began to hump the younger man's face, "Oh Jinnie~"

Junjin closed his eyes as his tongue dance along Eric's shaft.

What kind of game was this? Eric kidnapping Junjin when he was drunk. Chains him off and plays strange sex games with him?! What the hell?!

Eric moaned softly, as he stopped briefly to spew into the younger man's mouth, only slightly. He pulled out and patted Junjin on the head, "Can't waste it all...still have more~"

Junjin growled to himself, "Why are you doing this, Eric?"

"I like you..." He simply answered.

"Why kidnap me?!" Junjin asked.

"Because it's kinky..." Eric said.

Kinky?!

Junjin frowned, "Can you let my arms free?"

"So you can run?" Eric said petting Junjin's hair.

"N-No..I'll stay..." Junjin pleaded.

"I'll loosen them..." Eric said as he went over to the wall.

"Why do this?"

"I like you..." Eric said loosening one of the chains, "You wouldn't sleep with me if I asked...so I got you drunk..." He loosened the other.

Junjin sighed as his arms could sag a bit more from the wall, "I might have if you asked..."

"Really? Oh well..." Eric said going back in front of him, "Don't you find this sexy?"

Sexy in a creepy way, maybe.

"Sure..." Junjin said, "So what's the next game?"

"Make out party!" Eric said as he got on his knees again.

The older man grabbed Junjin's head and planted his lips on him. Junjin's mind was fried from all the events that just happened, he parted his mouth. Eric suckled Junjin' tongue madly, slobbering into their kiss.

Junjin kissed back just as madly, not caring anymore that his friend kidnapped him and touched him naughtily.

They made out for a few moments before Eric pulled away gasping, "Oh Jinnie~"

Junjin swallowed hard, gasping for air, "E-Eric..."

"I wanna make love to you, Jinnie~" Eric said as he loosened the chains more for the younger man, "May I?"

Already filled with a lustful high, Junjin agreed to it.

Eric sat down again, and pulled the younger man onto his lap. He positioned him just right as he slowly entered his friend. Junjin closed his eyes tight, the chains were loose enough that he could grab the older man's shoulders. He wrapped his legs around Eric also, his head fell back as the older man thrust into him.

Eric held Junjin's hips as he thrust in and out of him. Junjn helped by moving with Eric, increasing the pleasure.

Eric groaned as he continued harder, "Jinnie~"

Junjin put his head against the man's shoulder, panted hard.

How the hell did this happen?!

In the midst of kinky sex Junjin stiffened when he felt lips on the back of his neck. Eric laughed lightly but continued to thrust into the younger man.

Junjin was frozen, his eyes wide open. Who was kissing him?!

Eric slowed down not enjoying thrusting into a frozen man, "Jinnie~ Andy baby came to play~"

Junjin blinked, "A-Andy?!"

Junjin sat up a bit and watched Andy appear at his side, fully clothed with a smile on his face, "Hey Junjin!"

Junjin blushed, "W-Why are you here?"

Eric laughed, "He wants to play too!"

"B-But..." Junjin closed his eyes again as Eric began to pick up the pace.

Andy helped himself by grabbing Junjin's cock, and stroking it playfully.

Junjin's mind exploded from the confusion. Now Andy was in the action?! What the hell?!

Only moments after Andy stroking him, Eric thrusting inside of him did he cum everywhere. Andy smiled and let Eric licked his hand off. Eric did so and afterward cum deep inside Junjin.

Junjin let go of Eric and fell back as far as the chain would let him. Eric panted but laughed, "Oh Jinnie~"

Junjin looked at the silhouettes of his two friends, "W-What the hell...just happened?"

"Eric made love to you!" Andy said wiping his hand off on his shirt.

"Y-Yea I got that...but...when did you come here?" Junjin asked.

Eric put on his pants, "He was in the far corner..."

Andy crawled over to Junjin and sat on is lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Junjin watched Eric undo the chains. He naturally put his arms around the younger man, "So where are we exactly? A warehouse?"

"Nah we're in Hyesung's shed in the backyard..." Eric said putting his shirt back on.

"H-Hyesung's?!" Junjin asked.

"Yea, he converted his shed into this...he plays crazy sex games with Kangta all the time. Minwoo actually told me about this...since he and Dongwan borrow it." Eric explained as he went into one of the corners, coming back handing Junjin his clothes.

Junjin grabbed his clothes but remembered Andy was in his lap. Andy was now kissing Junjin's neck, "Um..."

Eric laughed, "Andy was too nervous to ask you out...so he told me. I planned this out..."

Junjin blinked, Then why were you the one..."

Eric shrugged, "Andy told me he was too scared and wanted to watch me to it..."

Junjin pushed Andy away, "I have to get dressed..."

Andy frowned, "Do you hate us?"

Junjin put his boxers on, "T-This is just too strange for me..."

"D-Did you not like it?" Andy asked innocently.

Junjin zipped his pants up and ran his fingers through his hair, "I-It was nice after knowing it was someone I knew..."

Andy crawled over and grabbed Junjin's leg, "Can there be a next time?"

"As strange as it is...I would want a next time...."

"Can I be the one chained up?" Andy asked, hugging Junjin's leg.

Eric went over and grabbed Junjin's shoulder, "Of course, Andy!"

A strange night of kinky sex. Hyesung's 'tool shed' really a dungeon for creepy sex games. With more nights to come...


End file.
